Christmas at the Dupain-Cheng's
by AngelaLove072101
Summary: The countdown till Christmas begins and like every year, there's a two week break to spend this holiday with family. But not everyone has this luck. "My father is going out of town for some business, he probably won't be here for Christmas," It is so like her to say the first thing that popped into her mind,"You can celebrate Christmas with my family if you want." He agrees.
1. Chapter 1

Their teacher had given them an easy exit ticket on the last day of school before their two week holdiay break: Where are you going for holiday break? What will you do?

And Chloè might as well have thought everyone needed to know what she was doing out loud. Because, of course, writing it down wouldn't be good enough, everyone needs to know that what she'll be doing is going to best everyone around her.

"Well, I'm going to the Bahamas for Christmas, I don't do cold, and my new fur boots don't either. Do you know how much damage snow can cause to my flawless skin? Oh, and then to get my nails done for Christmas, it would be too hard to decide which holiday theme to color them!" Chloè said, examining her perfect nails while doing so. Sabrina nodded in understanding at her side.

"I'm going to Versailles to visit some family during holiday break!" Sabrina voiced to her 'friend'. Chloè rolled her eyes.

"I didn't ask you, Sabrina." Sabrina wilted. Of course, that exchange hadn't gone down quietly, and Marinette being Marinette didn't like how that would've of ended. She didn't want to have to fight an akuma today. Of course, she did miss that flirty Black Cat just a little bit. . .

"I think that's wonderful, Sabrina, I didn't know you had family there." Sabrina brightened at her comment.

"Thank you, Marinette, I actually do have a big family." Marinette smiled at her. At least she had made her feel better. Sabrina quickly turned away from her when she saw Chloè's blue eyes glaring at her.

"And since we're on this topic, what are you guys doing during holiday break? " Ayla asked her friends as the room grew louder with people answering the same question to the people near them. Nino quickly spoke up.

"I'm actually going to visit family at. . . I forgot where, but we're spending the holiday break with my cousins. We might go ice skating, but I think we'll most likely just stay cozy inside and play some video games." Nino said. Ayla nodded.

"Adrien?" Adrien was joining the conversation? In less than a second, Marinette's cheeks blossomed into bouquets of red _. New record_ , Ayla thought. Marinette was oblivious to Ayla's amused stare. The poor girl was already panicking. _What if I say something stupid? What if I drool? He'll hate me forever! He'll never like me! We won't go to prom together, he'll end up taking Chloè instead, and they'll get married and have snotty children, no, Adrien's children could never be snotty, but WE won't have children together, and the world will end and-_ Adrien turns to them with lowered eyes.

"My father is going out of town for some business, he probably won't be here for Christmas," He sad nonchalantly. "It's not like he's ever there, anyway." He mumbled under his breath, heart sinking. Of course, no one heard. But it took no genius to figure out he was a bit upset.

"You can celebrate Christmas with my family if you want." Marinette looked around to figure out who had voiced that thought. But by the shocked expression Ayla was giving her and the happy grin Nino was directing at her, her cheeks went hotter with realization.

"Really?" Adrien asked, his heart squeezing a little with her act of kindness.

"Y-Yeah, I mean, why not right?" She laughed nervously. _Oh no, now he's gonna think I'm weird! Why would he ever want to spend Christmas with me anyway, I'm just shy, clumsy, ordinary Marine–_

"That would be great," He smiled sincerely. After a short moment she smiled back with flushed cheeks. That appearance was normal on her (at least, to Adrien's oblivious knowledge), but inside, a volcano of butterflies was erupting and her brain was going over all the possibilities of this arrangement.

"All right, as much as I'd like to keep talking about this, I think we should actually finish writing our exit ticket." Nino said, saving Marinette from further imagined possibilities, both good and bad, which would more than likely end in a panic attack.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did that come from!?" Ayla asked. The bell had rung, and Marinette had been slow to gather her things, dreading the wave of questions her best friend would surely drown her with. It was until Adrien and Nino were out of the room and out of earshot that Ayla had turned to bombard her best friend.

"I-I don't really know, it just, you know, came out!" Marinette pulled at her pig tails nervously.

"You do know you just technically invited your crush to spend two weeks with you," Marinette had no idea Ayla's grin could stretch that far. Marinette flushed, a nervous squeak leaving her lips.

"Oh, this is going to end badly, I just know it!" Marinette started to pull at her pig tails in a more aggressive manner. "What if he sees my desk top? Oh, what if he finds his schedule? I have a few pictures of him on my wall! What if he finds my DIARY!?" Marinette hopped from foot to foot, pulling at her hair even more. "Oh no, I need to fix my room, too! I need to find a new background photo, and I need to paste something over his schedule – I'll take it off when he's gone – and my parents! Ayla, what about my parents!" Ayla pursed her lips with crinkled eyes, hoping to hold in her laughter at her friend's overthinking. After taking a deep breath to calm her giggles, Ayla spoke.

"What in the world would your parents do, Marinette?" She asked, hands crossed over her chest. "Bake him cookies? Marinette, they're such sweet people." Marinette looked at her with wide eyes.

"I am so sure my mom already saw my desktop, and my dad, do you think he'll turn into those protective dad's when he sees Adrien? Oh, they'll definitely make a game out of teasing me!" Ayla laughed. "What?"

The tan skinned beauty waved her off,"Nothing, I think you're just exaggerating, is all." Marinette frowned, then her face lit up.

"Ayla, I just had an idea! What if you stay, as well?" Ayla was taken aback by her friends suggestion.

"I don't know. . ."

"Please, please, please!" She was on her knees. Ayla smiled. As fun as it could've been to watch her friend flush in front of her crush, she decided Marinette had to try this on her own. She couldn't always be there for her. Well, scratch that, she could. But, not in person.

"I don't really think I can. My parents have been planning this since summer, and my siblings wouldn't want me to leave them alone with my cousins." Marinette pouted. Ayla smiled, handing Marinette her bag. "But, tell you what, I'll be in contact with you 24/7. Maybe not in person, but I'll be right on the other end of the line, 'kay?" Marinette sighed, then gave her friend a small smile.

"Okay, I guess that works, too."

"Don't you have something to do?"

"What?" The blue eyed girl asked.

"I don't know, you said something about a schedule and a desktop background and a few specific pictures pinned to a wall. . ." Ayla found her teasing sufficient as Marinette turn tomato red and a panicked shriek left her lips. She jumped up, hopping from one foot to the other.

"I have to start now, the pictures won't take themselves down! I have to speak to my parents a-and clear things up before they get any ideas!" And like that, she zipped out of the room. All Ayla could do was laugh at her friends energy. She shook her head. But something caught her eye. Marinette had left her waist bag on the table. _That's odd, she never lets go of this_. Ayla picked it up, putting the strap on her shoulder and started going after her, patting the bag. _I'll just pass by and return it, I'm craving some chocolate right now, anyway._ Something squirmed inside as she exited the school, the cold winter air greeting her. Ayla rose an eyebrow as she tightened her sweater around herself, having stopped her patting. A muffled voice followed closely behind the squirming.

"What. . . ?" _Is it coming from the bag?_ Ayla lifted the bag right next to her ear. Silence. Then, she poked it. More squirming and what seemed like an agitated sound of protest. Yep, it was definitely the bag. She looked around. There were too many eyes. Who knew what her friend had in there. If it was something embarrassing she definitely didn't want everyone to see. She jogged back into the school, and decided the janitors room would be okay. She locked the door behind her, flipping on the switch for light. Her reporter side was curious, the other was weary of what she would find. Had she misjudged her best friend? Had Marinette kidnapped an animal? She gasped softly. Had Marinette gotten a cute baby pet but not shown her? Had she stuffed the poor thing in her bag? She was going to find out. With cautious hands, Ayla opened the bag.

"Marinette, what's with all the poking?!" Ayla stared at the cute little red kwami with a black spot on her forehead, her own golden eyes wide, mouth agape. She started breathing rapidly until, finally, a scream escaped her lips.

.

"Natalie, may I see my father?" Natalie rose an eyebrow. Adrien hadn't requested to see his father in, well, a long time.

"I can't guarantee you a quick answer, Adrien. Do you prefer for me to send a message?" She was actually genuinely curious about what he wanted to ask. She normally wasn't so interested in his personal affairs but. . . his face was just so hopeful. . . maybe, if she knew what he was doing, she could phrase it in a way that his father would grant his wish. It was a silly little thought, but maybe it could work. He hesitated. She couldn't blame him. They weren't exactly close, but through the few years she had been working there, she had unknowingly nurtured herself to care for her boss's son. His lonely son.

"I, well, it's because. . . Um, I," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, stuttering a bit more. Plagg almost sighed out loud. He squirmed in his charges school bag until he felt his side. He reached and touched him through the cloth. A burst of confidence shot right through him. "I wanted to ask him for permission to spend Christmas break with a friend." _She's a cute friend, too, eh,_ Plagg had to stop himself from laughing. Adrien thanked Plagg silently, unaware of his small friends own thoughts.

"I see." Natalie nodded, and gave him a a ghost of a smile. "I promise I'll try my best." She turned around, walking away. She missed Adrien's shocked and confused expression. Once she was out of sight he left to his room. He wouldn't feel sure of talking with Plagg at the staircase. He closed the door behind him, and Plagg quickly got out of his bag.

"That was weird," The kwami voiced. "Since when does she smile?"

Adrien frowned,"That's not nice, Plagg." Plagg shrugged, floating away to his 'secret' stash of Camembert cheese. "It's strange, yes, but I prefer that over past Natalie. She was distant before, to the point. . . Well, she seems friendlier." He turned to his friend. "It's a change, but a good one, don't you think, Plagg?"

The black kwami shrugged,"It's good, sure. But you know what would be better?" Adrien gave his friend a curious glance.

"And that would be?"

"More cheese!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I've got a lot of work cut out for me, Tikki, how much time do you think it'll take? How do you think my parents will take it? What if he finds his schedule? What if I trip over a cake? What if he catches me staring?! What if he sees me drool in my sleep?! What if- Tikki?" She felt no tiny push on her waist, no high pitched voice trying to ease her worries. Now that she came to think about it, she didn't feel the familiar bump of the bag against her waist as she ran. "Tikki?" Marinette came to a stop, her hands reaching to open her . . .

It wasn't there. Her bag wasn't there. She touched her side in surprise, as if to make sure this wasn't a trick of the light, but only felt and saw her clothes. There was no bag. "Oh no. . ."

Her sprint back to her school could've seriously challenged any track runner. And the scream echoing through the halls as she closed the school doors behind her could've challenged any screamo concert.

.

"My son wants to have a 'sleep over'?" Gabriel Agreste rose a questioning eyebrow, the rest of his face remaining stony. Natalie tried her best to remain neutral, and shuffled some papers in her hand to distract herself.

"Yes, sir. He's requesting permission to spend the two weeks of Christmas break with a friend," She tried to keep her voice from growing nervous.

"He doesn't want to go to Italy, instead? Does he not want to spend Christmas with me _?" I don't recollect you'll even be free Christmas_ , she thought silently.

"I'm very sure he must have reasons. Would you like me to ask him, sir? I-" Gabriel Agreste put his hand up, signaling for silence. She obeyed. _Oh, Adrien, you are so lucky my last name doesn't directly defy me._

"Where will this sleepover be hosted?"

"At his friend's house, sir."

"There will be adult supervision, yes?"

"I believe-"

"Believe?"

"I mean yes, sir, there will be," _I swear, Adrien, there better be. Getting fired for helping a kid doesn't really sound very appealing_.

"Very well, I'll allow it," Natalie could've jumped in triumph, fist in the air. But that wouldn't be very professional of her.

"I'll notify him right away, sir."

"And, Miss Sancoer,"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell him I want him to call at least once every two days." Natalie almost smiled.

"Of course, sir."

"You're dismissed." She nodded and exited the room, closing the door after her. She walked a reasonable length until she was sure she wouldn't be heard or seen and finally did her victory jump, fist and all, a quiet sound of triumph escaping her mouth when she heard someone clear their throat. Embarrassed, she turned, shuffling her papers and regaining her composure. A woman in a maids uniform stood there, with a food cart and raised eyebrows. In all the years she'd been there, she hadn't seem someone be so happy under the Agreste roof.

"You seem happy, Miss, is there an occasion?"

"Eh, no, ma'am." The young lady had even had the decency to call her ma'am this time. Something was up. "But, if I may ask, where are you sending this to?"

"To Master Adrien's room, Miss."

"Is that so," the older woman could've sworn she saw her face brighten the slightest.

"If it is no inconvenience, I can take it." Now the maid was very baffled.

"But, Miss, a-are you sure?" She almost asked if she was feeling all right.

"Yes, very much so, now, if you may excuse me." Gently, Natalie took hold of the food cart and began wheeling it to Adrien's room, putting her papers on a free spot on a tray.

The woman smiled,"I don't know what it is, but something's happening. Something's been set in motion. And I think it'll benefit everyone under this household." She smiled. "Maybe it'll even mean more smiles."

.

"Holy- You're a tiny-!- How is this- What? Marinette- she?! Why were you in Marinette's bag?!" Ayla was beyond panic at this point. "What are you?!" She was already in the corner of the room, as far away from this foreign creature as she could get.

Tikki had no idea what to do right now. How had Marinette forgotten her? She was ALWAYS around her waist. She was always good at hiding, how had she been caught? What was she suppose to do in this kind of situation? She'd never been in this kind of situation before! In all her years, her charge had never lost or misplaced her, and if she had, fate always played out and it was Plagg's charge that would find her. But Ayla wasn't Plagg or his charge, obviously.

"Eh, I-"

"Ah, even your voice is cute, are you-are you going to mind control me with it? Are you an ALIEN?!" This was getting pretty ridiculous already. _Oh, Marinette, where are you?_ As if on cue, a familiar voice rang through the halls.

"Ayla!" Ayla turned her head to the door, then glanced at the kwami. "Ayla, where are you?" The red kwami sighed.

"Marinette! Marinette, over here, in the closet!" Tikki yelled. "Marinette!" What were the chances of her hearing her kwami through this thick door? She went to the doorknob, and tried to open it. Nope. That wasn't happening. First, because it was locked. Second, because, even if it hadn't been locked, there was no way she could open it with her small type hands, or feet for that matter. She was afraid of going through it, too. She didn't know how Alya would react to that. She floated to the bottom, trying to see if the opening would be big enough to squeeze through, so it would at least be a little more normal. No such luck. _C'mon, and I'm suppose to be lucky._

"Wait! Ah, um, little red thing, we have something to-to discuss. . ." What had first started with growing confidence, slowly died out. Tikki turned to the blogger. Said blogger studied her. "May I-May I hold you? Just to observe, I swear!"

Tikki studied the girl. She was still weary of her, but Ayla looked like she genuinely just wanted to understand something. Tikki hovered over her hand. Ayla gave a shaky, encouraging smile. The kwami slowly sat. With her free hand, she carefully turned the kwami this way, then that. Her journalist side began to recover from the shock and resurface. She noticed two things directly.

-It was red.

-It had black spots.

-It had something similar to antenai.

Like a ladybug. Ladybug? Was this tiny thing Ladybug? Ayla brushed away the thought. No, this tiny creature couldn't be Ladybug. It was so tiny! And didn't look human at all! No, Ladybug was definitely human, she had to be or she was the worst journalist in the world.

"Ayla!" Marinette! She had forgotten her best friend was looking for her in all the confusion and observing she had been doing.

"Over here, Marinette!" She answered loudly, glancing at the tiny creature in her hands.

"Ayla? I'm coming!" Her footsteps were faint, she wasn't too close yet, but she was coming. The small creature visibly relaxed, a tiny sigh escaping her tiny mouth. Ayla smiled a little. She couldn't help it. How had she found such an adorable little creature threatening? Why hadn't Marinette shown her this little thing before? Why- that's when realization hit.

Marinette randomly disappearing. When Ladybug dropped her history book, Marinette had been missing hers. Ladybug knowing who she was. That exclusive interview after Marinette had accidentally deleted her video of Ladybug acknowledging her. This creature resembled a ladybug. Marinette had been hiding this creature. Marinette and Ladybug? The same person? But, there was no way her clumsy best friend could be the confident and brave Parisian hero!

Ayla couldn't have possibly overlooked it, she was Ladybug's biggest fan, a talented journalist, she would know Ladybug anywhere! But, then again, Ayla could spot some similarities between these two completely different people. Her hair, her eyes, her voice, her confidence (when Adrien wasn't near, of course), the way she composed herself quickly and thought of everyone else before herself. She didn't know the Parisian hero personally, but she knew Ladybug must have these qualities outside of her mask. How had she not noticed? Her best friend was Ladybug.

She was immediately overcome by anger. Marinette hadn't trusted her! Her of all people! What kind of best friend was that?! The thing she had always wanted to know was Ladybug's secret identity, and Marinette hadn't told her. She was quivering with anger. She didn't know where the swing of emotions came from because suddenly she was sad. Had Marinette not trusted her enough for this? Were they not as close as she thought they were? Why hadn't she told her this? Had she done something wrong?

But, she clearly had to have reasons! But what would those be? They were best friends! Why were there secrets?

 _You're a journalist, Ayla, how did you not figure this out! They had the same hairstyle and everything!_

 _But, anyone could wear pigtails! They're completely different people!_

 _Oh, but a real journalist would've looked in between the lines!_

 _Ugh, journalist my_ \- Wait, a journalist.

She was a blogger. Ladybug's biggest fan, a reporter. She had always wanted to uncover Ladybug's identity, she wanted to show the whole world how much of a talented reporter she was. That had been her goal

"Ayla?" Marinette's voice sounded soft through the door. She heard her friend's faint and nervous knocking on the wood of the door.

Why was she reacting so badly to this, anyway? Marinette wouldn't have told a blogger who she was! How absurd that thought sounded! _If she told you, you would have told the whole world._ Ayla immediately calmed down, understanding her possible reason. It was a valid reason.

Ayla stood up, carrying the creature tenderly, walking towards the door. She would prove her friend wrong. She could keep a secret. She would keep it for her friends sake. She smiled softly at the confused creature in her hands as she opened the door. Marinette smiled nervously as the door opened, and her mouth feel open as she saw Ayla staring at her with determination, Tikki calmly sitting on her palms.

"Hello, Marinette," Ayla rose a playful eyebrow. "Or should I call you Ladybug?"

.

Not so far away, a window began to open, letting in light to illuminate a masked man holding a cane, though his features showed no need of one. Blank, white butterflies rose around him, making the room feel sinister as a villain's lair should feel. Hawkmoth had sensed the waves of negative energy. He grinned, chuckling faintly.

"Looks like I'll be able to finish one more job before my absence," As he was pinpointing the direction of the negative energy, the signal vanished. This confused him. "What is this?" He hadn't even been able to locate it, nor understand the reason behind the negativity. This was new, and completely unexpected. He didn't understand it. And he didn't like it. He scowled, thinking this situation over.

 _No, I have business to attend to, I won't allow this to take more thought than it deserves._ And, just like that, the window closed and darkness filled the room. He was gone. And, boy, had that been a lucky day. For a double akuma possession was double the trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're not mad at me?" Marinette squeaked, her kwami floating behind one of her pigtails.

"Of course not," Marinette rose an unsure eyebrow at the girl in front of her. "Okay, so maybe I was a little mad at first-" She was quickly interrupted as Marinette threw herself at her best friend, her arms immediately latching onto Ayla's stomach in a vice-grip hug.

"I'm sorry! So sorry! I really wanted to tell you-really, I did- But I didn't know how! I didn't know how you would react! And, if I had, you could've gotten into trouble if you would have known, and. . ." Her voice quieted as she tucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. Ayla scooped her friends face in her hands, looking her in the eyes.

"And what?" She asked.

"And. . ." Marinette cast her blue eyes to the ground,"I didn't want you to be disappointed when you found out that. . . that your idol was really just. . . simple, ordinary me." Ayla's eyes softened, her heart was squeezed gently.

"Oh, Mari," Ayla wrapped her best friend in a comforting hug. "I would never be disappointed, girl. If anyone could have been Ladybug, I'm glad it was you." Marinette smiled lightly, even though nobody could see. They released each other, Ayla holding her at arms length by her shoulders. "I don't know how I didn't notice before, I'm your best friend for crying out loud!

But, I can see the resemblance now; pig tails, a cute nose, blue eyes, the same voice, confidence, selflessness. . . Girl, Ladybug was always Marinette, you just slapped on a mask and decided you liked jumping on rooftops." Marinette laughed, a grin spreading across her face, a red blush staining her cheeks. Tikki gave a satisfied sigh as she hovered over Marinette's bag, making herself comfortable as she sat to watch this reveal. _Glad someone else was able to tell her_ , she thought. Ayla chuckled, slinging her arm over her friends shoulders. "C'mon, I'll help with your room."

She finally seemed to remember she would have a special guest coming over. She performed her signature butt-wiggle unconsciously, giving out a squeal and wrapping her friend in an excited hug. Grabbing her best friend's hand, she dashed out of the room. As Tikki laughed, her face turned grave. She had been forgotten again!

"Oh, I didn't forget you, Tikki!" Quickly, Marinette appeared by the door again and scooped up her bag and her adorable little kwami. Tikki slipped into the bag once she unclasped it, giving a sigh of relief. She had been returned to her charge, there was no akuma possession. This really was lucky!

"So, Mari, I'm curious, are you and Chat a thing?"

"Ayla!"

.

"Plagg, do you think my father will say yes?"

"Dunno, your father is really. . . strange."

"Strange? How?"

"He has this weird. . . aura." Adrien snorted.

"I'm surprised you even know what that means." He joked.

 _"Excuse moi!"_ Plagg protested. "I'll have you know I know a lot more than you give me credit for-" He was interrupted by three knocks.

"Adrien, may I come in?" Nathalie!

"Ah! I'll, uh, be right there!" Quickly, he grabbed Plagg and stuffed him in his jacket. He raced to the door and composed himself, clearing his throat silently and straightening his back.

He opened the door to a suspicious Nathalie,"Were you talking with someone, Adrien?"

"Oh uh," She was already suspicious, why defy what she had just heard? "Yes, on the-the phone with a, uh, friend!" She nodded her head slowly, one eyebrow still arched.

"Very well," She found his answer satisfactory. She didn't need to go more in depth than that, it was none of her business. "I came to deliver your-" She lifted the dome lid. "Cheese. . ."

"Oh yes, thank you very much!" He gave a small embarrassed laugh.

"Of course. . ." She was still staring at the cheese quizzically. She would have never guessed he liked cheese so much. She sniffed and held the urge to hold her nose. Camembert. Goodness, was cheese always this stinky? How did he manage to keep his room free of this smell? It was horribly strong. "Anyway, I also came to tell you that your father has accepted your request to attend this Christmas slumber party," His smile was wide and excited. "As long as you act responsibly, he said you could." She lied through her teeth.

He had said no such thing.

But she couldn't help it. It was a lie wort telling when Adrien's emerald eyes lit up with a little more warmth. Sure, it was no amazing compliment, but that simple sentence was something parent's would use to show they cared, at least a little. He drew comfort from that little lie. He nodded his head.

"Of course, yes, I will, you have nothing to worry about!" It took all his will power to not tremble with excitement.

She nodded her head, taking her papers from the cart. She nodded her head in dismissal for herself. "Good day, Adrien, I'll send someone to go over some important details with you," Before she stepped out, she turned back. "And Merry Christmas." Then she left. She would be with his father during Winter break, doing all the errands he asked her to, on his back and call. She wouldn't be there for Christmas. As she heard the door click shut behind her and lock she gave out a sigh, mentally and physically preparing herself for the days to come. _Well, I might as well buy a_ sapeur-pompier (Firefighter) _body suit to keep me a little comfortable through this hell._

.

"Have a bit more poise, no? You're a model and it's just a sleep over," Plagg complained as Adrien bothered him for the tenth time to know what he should bring. "Don't you already know what _sleep_ is? What's so fun about sleeping with more people in the room?" Adrien was too busy deciding what to bring to answer. Plagg took this as a sign that he could keep complaining without being reprimanded. The blonde was too preoccupied to notice, though. _Sleep over, huh_ , he thought _. That means I have to bring sleeping attire!_

He did, placing some neatly folded pajama pants and a plain grey shirt. He took two more sleeping outfits, deciding he'd wash, dry and reuse them. Deodorant, hairbrush, his favorite white button up shirt, undershirt, pants and sneakers, _packed!_ He rummaged his drawers for something more to bring along, something to make his bags look more full _. Not too full, that would probably be weird. . ._ He was suddenly feeling insecure. _I should probably just bring extremely necessary items._ His hands reached hesitantly into his bag, trying to fish out anything unnecessary. Plagg stopped his unanswered complaints. It was no fun to complain when there was no one listening. No point to keep it up when there was no one there to argue with you.

"Adrien," The dark kwami had to repeat his name tree times and sit on his stuff to grab his attention. "Don't worry so much, you'll be fine." Adrien gave him a shaky smile, rubbing the back of his neck self consciously.

"Plagg, this is the first time I've _ever_ been to a friend's house, the first time I've ever been to a sleep over. . ." He sighed, falling onto his bed, face down. He folded his arms under his chin, looking at nothing specifically. "What if I mess something up?"

"Adrien, don't be so paranoid, it'll be fine," That made no visible impact. "When are you suppose to get there, anyway?" That knocked him out of his thoughts. He jolted, his hands raising his upper body.

"I'm actually not sure. . ." The cheese-loving kwami shook his head.

"This was very badly planned, you know that?" Plagg settled on his dish of Camembert cheese, beginning to chew his version of heaven. "Do you even have the girls number?"

"No. . ." He racked his head for a solution to this situation. " But I do have Ayla's!"

The kwami shrugged,"That works." Then he dived back into his stinky snack.

.

"I think that's everything." Ayla voiced, hands on her hips, staring around the room to see if they had missed anything. Marinette nodded, smiling gratefully. In her hands she held a small chest full of everything Adrien, which she planned to lock and hide as soon as she made sure Adrien was no longer anywhere in the room. Tikki slept soundly on Marinette's bed, right under her white tiger pillow's plushy paw, just in case someone came in. The day had really made the adorable kwami tired.

"Oh, almost forgot!" She placed the box under her desk and dragged a chair under the screen that held Adrien's schedule. Ayla shook her head with a smile, remembering when Marinette had first shown her that. _My best friend is a creep_ , she thought, _a love-crazy creep_. She laughed as the girl glued and stapled the paper screen shut. _And I wouldn't have her any other way._ At that her phone rung, scaring the girl with the pigtails half to death and causing her to fall on the floor with a loud _thump!_ Ayla contained herself from laughing as she scooped up her phone from her bag.

"Marinette? Ayla? Is everything all right?" She could hear her mother's footsteps as said mother came to check on the girls.

"Yes, Mom, we're fine, I just tripped!" Sabine opened the hatch to her room, peeking in to make sure they were actually okay. Ayla was too busy picking up the call to give the smaller woman a voiced answer. Instead, the tanned girl gave her a thumbs up with her free hand, then focused on the caller.

"Hey Adrien," Marinette froze. Sabine furrowed her eyebrows quizzically. That name sounded familiar. . . "Oh really? Well, it's good you called, I'm actually with her right now." Marinette paled, knowing where this was going. She shook her head at her friend, stumbling onto her feet. Sabine stayed where she was, sill pondering on the familiar name. "Sure, I can pass you to her!" Marinette was waving her arms wildly around a in a _NO NO NO!_ motion. Ayla ignored her very expressive arms and shoved the phone to her ear.

"Ayl-Hey! Adrien! H-how's it, uh, going. . . ?" Ayla face-palmed. "What can I-I do for you?"

 _"Hey Marinette! We didn't quite take about the details of this sleepover,"_ She had to remind herself to stay calm, that having her _model-crush- future boyfriend/husband_ coming to spend two weeks at her house was no big deal. She froze. She still had yet to tell her parents directly.

"Ah, Adrien, may you excuse me a moment, please?"

 _"Of course!"_ She put her palm over what would transfer her voice, and even put the phone away from her face.

"Hey Mom, would you and Papa mind if I invited a friend over for break? To stay here? For, uh, two weeks. . . ?" Marinette pursed her lips. Sabine pieced two and two together quite easily. She assumed she was talking about Adrien who must be a friend since that is what her daughter labeled him as. Adrien had to be a boys name for sure. A boy; named Adrien; staying for two weeks in their home. . . Adrien. . . _Adrien_. . . _Adrien_. Adrien! Wasn't Adrien that boy Marinette had all around her room, on the walls, as her desk top, in an actual frame! The boy Marinette had a crush on! And she had been brave enough to invite him over for break? Goodness, Sabine had never been that bold as a teen!

Sabine looked around the room, searching for the pictures of the cute blonde boy. She came up blank. And she was surprised.

"Mom?" She turned back to her daughter. "Can my friend come over?" Sabine beamed. Her daughters first boyfriend!

"Of course he can, Marinette!" Marinette's cheeks turned a rosy color.

"Will Papa be okay with it?"

"One moment please." She ducked into the hatch, closing it behind her. "Tom, may Marinette bring a friend over for the holidays?"

"Of course she can! Invite as many as you want, Mari, we don't want to have leftovers, after all!" Marinette giggled.

"When can he come over?" Sabine smiled at her eager little girl.

"He can come for dinner if he likes." Marinette nodded, smiling widely, bring the phone back to her ear.

"Hey, Adrien, you can come for dinner, if you'd like, of course, we aren't forcing you or anything. you can come by anytime you like-I mean-" At Adrien's chuckling she zipped her lips shut, cherishing the sound of his beautiful chuckle.

"I'l try to be there for dinner." he paused. "Can I have your number in case there's a change of plans?" Her world stopped. Adrien had just asked her for her number. . . _Adrien_ had just asked her for her number. _Adrien just asked her for her phone number!_ She would've jumped, squealed, ran across her room multiple times if her mom wasn't there. Instead, a wide Cheshire grin spread across her face. "Eh, Marinette? Are you still there?"

"You're perfect." She mumbled with dreamy eyes. Ayla covered her mouth in surprise and to stop the assault of giggles threatening her. Sabine's eyes widened, her lips parting into a sweet smile. Marinette's own eyes widened.

"What was that?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"Nothing, gotta go! See you later-BYE!" She hung up and threw the phone on her couch as if it would explode if she kept it in her hands too long. She gave a humiliated groan/scream and trudged to her mother who had already fully climbed into her room. "That was awful, Mom! No one could do worse than that!" After a distressed and dramatic cry, Marinette's face rested in the crook of her mother's neck. "My life is ruined. . ." Sabine smiled slightly, patting her daughters back in comfort.

"Now now, Mari, don't beat yourself up over this. I remember when I met you father, I wasn't very composed, either." She laughed lightly at the memory of their youth. "I remember once he sneaked up on me," Another pleasant laugh left Sabine's lips. "I judo-flipped him to the ground." Marinette gave her a shocked 'o'. Ayla was just as shocked. A little woman like her. A big man like Tom. Thrown to the ground by Little Sabine. Ayla grinned at the irony. Marinette was still shocked, her mouth hanging agape. "What?" Sabine asked. "Where did you think you got your knowledge of martial arts from?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First off, Grace (Guest) and everyone else who has been giving me such great reviews! Thank you so much for such nice reviews Cx That was so nice of you to say! Haha and it definitely made my day! Seriously, writers love positive feedback, and whenever I read a story I simply love to be the person that can give them hope about their story and you guys (and gals) did exactly that! I'm probably boring you with my babbling, forgive me, on with the chappie! xD**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"She hung up?" The black kwami burst out laughing. Adrien frowned at his small friend, slowly pulling the phone away from his ear. "She ended a call with _you_!" Another wave of hysterical laughter followed. Adrien ignored him, tapping his chin with his free hand. Why had she hung up, anyway? Did he say something that made her uncomfortable? Did this mean she had called the sleepover off? "At least you got her number." When only his silence responded, an amused smile lit up the little cats face. "You did get her number, right?" he teased. As the blonde haired cinnamon roll opened his mouth to respond, his phone vibrated. He unlocked it and tapped on his new message. It was from Ayla.

 _ **Ayla: ###-###-#### ;) Marinette says shes sorry for hanging up, it was an accident**_

"As a matter of fact, Plagg, I did get her number," Adrien replied smugly.

"Then why don't you call it? Just to make sure they didn't prank you," The kwami challenged, returning to eat whatever was left of his cheesy dish. Heh, cheesy, get it?

Adriens face flushed slightly. Would they prank him like that? Of course not, they were his friends! Friends don't prank friends like that, right? Adrien held his phone a little tighter, itching to accept Plagg's challenge but unsure if he'd make a fool out of himself.

"Fine, I will-" Three knocks sounded on his door. Adrien snatched Plagg out of the air and stuffed him in his shirt, Plagg making a displeased sound as he did. "Yes?"

"Sir, may I come in?" It was May, the normal servant that brought his dishes of cheese.

"Yes, you may, May," Adrien smiled slightly at his unintentional pun. The woman opened the door with a chuckle.

"Very funny, Mr. Agreste," She snickered as he smiled bashfully.

"Call me Adrien, May,"

"I'll call you Adrien when you stop dishing out horrible puns," Adrien laughed at that, making May smile. "Anyways, sir, you're father has requested you come down for dinner." Adrien's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"He. . . what?"

She smiled kindly,"He's requested dinner with you, sir." A bright, happy still slightly shocked smile lit up his face.

"Oh okay!" He was about to run through the door and sprint to the dining room when he looked back, flustered at his eagerness. His eyes shone with hope at May. Her heart warmed. "Ah, now or. . . ?"

She chuckled,"Now," He turned to run again. "Although!" He turned back questioningly. "I wouldn't run if I were you, you could hurt yourself . . ." _And ruin any chance of a peaceful dinner,_ she thought silently. Gabriel Agreste probably wouldn't take kindly to his son bursting into the room like a child. He nodded with a smile and slowed down his run to a soft jog. She laughed. "Oh, I hope this turns out alright. . ."

* * *

"Did he answer?" A still embarrassed Marinette asked, peeking over her best friend's shoulder. Her mother had left a while ago to tell her husband about the visitor they would receive and Tikki had settled herself comfortably on Marinette's shoulder. "He left us on seen?" Ayla rolled her eyes.

"Relax, girl, he probably had something to do like, I don't know, get ready for the two-week long sleepover." Marinette blushed, heart pounding giddily. Tikki smiled at her charges happy aura. Marinette simply couldn't get over the fact that Adrien was going to her house. Her house. He was going to spend two weeks at her house! The wide smile only Marinette was capable of stretched across her face, making her cheeks ache a little. Ayla laughed as she got her desired reaction from her friend. "Which reminds me, I better get home before my family leaves without me." She winked at her friend. "Text me abut _everything_."

Marinette giggled,"Will do." Ayla gave her a thumbs up as she climbed down the hatch. She peeked her head out again. "Keep an eye out for her, er. . ."

"Tikki." The kwami answered kindly.

Ayla laughed nervously,"Yeah, Tikki, sorry, it's still kind of new." The kwami shrugged, though Ayla definitely wouldn't have been able to tell. "By the way, it was nice finally meeting you," She glanced at Marinette, giving her another wink,"and Ladybug." Marinette blushed as her friend closed the trapdoor, leaving her alone with her kwami.

"Oh Tikki! I can't wait! He'll be at my house! My house!" She practically danced around her room, Tikki giggling as she floated onto a more stable surface.

"When is he coming?" As soon as she said it, she regretted it.

"Ugh, I need to get ready!" She started running around her room, picking up random pieces of clothing, forcing them into the bottom of her closet, then swiping some clothes from her choice wardrobe and almost tripping as she stood in front of Tikki. "Which one's cuter?" Tikki had a lot of faith in Marinette's fashion sense, really, she did. But the dresses in front of her were not meant for a family dinner (even if the boy you were crushing on might or might not attend). They were too glamorous. One was ladybug red, a mass of black turning into dots until it reached the top of the heart shaped bodice, the short sleeves dangling over the hangers invisible shoulders. The little gold thread on the waist spelled her name. The other was a light toned pink with only one sleeve, a princess-like skirt flaring down from the waist. Her signature was in the back, at the line of the hips. They were beautiful, no doubt abut it, but they were meant for a more elegant occasion, not dinner.

"Marinette, calm down. Deep breaths." Marinette obliged, inhaling and exhaling more slowly. The kwami smiled in understanding. Through the many years she had had a charge, this was always their reaction to a boy they were very affectionate about. "The setting is a dinner, not a wedding." Marinette swooned as she clutched the dresses to her chest.

"But it could very well end up like one." Marinette swooned as she traveled into the faraway place that was her excited imagination. Tikki giggled.

"Go get ready, silly." Marinette smiled sheepishly at the little fairy as she went back to her hunting; for fashion. As the pig-tailked beauty went through her clothes, Tikki spoke up.

"They're very pretty of course."

Marinette looked back and winked,"Of course, I designed them."


	6. Chapter 6

He was excited.

One on one with his father was something he was eager for. This yearning had been present ever since. . . since his mother had disappeared. He wished to abolish the distance that had grown between father and son like he had wished to go to public school. But it had been buried over time with photo shoots and make up brushes. It had been masked over by a shy smile and soft sighs. If it was not meant to be, he wouldn't force it. He didn't even know _how_ to force it. So he didn't. But it was happening now. _Sweet whatever_ , it was happening now!

And boy, was he nervous.

How was he suppose to act? How did a son normally act around his father? He could smile and joke, but would that be appropriate for this? No, that was more Chat Noir than Adrien. What _was_ Adrien suppose to do in front of his own father? Why was this so hard?

"Could you stop squeezing me?!" Adrien gasped, pressing his hand harder against his chest, startled. "H-hey! I'm not some stuffed toy, treat me with care!" The blonde muttered his apology, to which the little black cat hissed. "I better get some more cheese after this. . ."

The model didn't hear him. All of a sudden he was terrified.

So many things could go wrong. Somehow, something would go wrong. He wasn't the black cat for nothing; he practically radiated bad luck. He pressed a more gentle hand over Plagg. The black cat could feel his charge's uneasiness, his fear. He wasn't normally one to give comfort, he was terrible at it, actually. But he did what he could. He pressed himself closer to his charge's chest and willed some confidence to enter his boy's being.

It definitely helped.

He paused to breath before the door to the dining room. He exhaled his uneasiness and his overwhelming excitement. He could do this. Adrien Agreste could do this. Adrien Agreste would do this without messing up. The edges of his lips quirked up. This father-son bonding time would do him good. And with that, he opened the door.

* * *

Timidly, the door opened. Gabriel Agreste watched from across the room and across the dinner table, seated in Adrien's usual spot. Okay, he wasn't prepared for that. What was the blonde suppose to do, stay there? He hadn't been contemplating this. What do sons normally do when their fathers take their son's seats?

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there?" Gabriel's voice held no sharpness, it didn't particularly sound uninterested and detached, but. . . he couldn't tell. It sounded more-amused over anything.

Adrien scrambled for his father's usual seat,"I-I, um, no I'll sit. . . down." Gabriel rose an eyebrow at his son. Adrien prepared himself for a scolding on his stutter but was pleasantly disappointed.

"You expect to speak with so much space in between us?" Adrien's eyes widened in surprise.

"N-no, of course not," He stood up from the chair quickly, the wooden legs squeaking against the polished floor. Adrien cringed, shoulders hunched up in embarrassment and cheeks red from humiliation. Of all the times, his bad luck had to come to play that day. Plagg pressed himself closer, transferring his energy into the boy. Adrien's cheeks went back to their usual color as he walked to the chair to the left of his father. He sat down, scooting in closer in silence. Gabriel locked his hands together over the table, his hands covering his mouth as he closed his eyes.

Adrien's fine hair stood up in alarm. What was his father thinking about so seriously? Was it the sleepover? Had he changed his mind? Was he not going to be allowed to go after all?

"Father?" His father sighed, his blue eyes opening to stare at his son as he set his arms flat on the table.

"I'll be gone for the two weeks of your break, in Italy for a fashion event. But I'll ask you once again," Adrien almost held his breath. "Are you sure you wish to remain here during break? I hear the view is extraordinary in Venice."

"Yes, Father, I wish to stay." Adrien was almost surprised at the amount of confidence those words had been filled with. It seemed his father was, too. Plagg stopped transferring his energy, smiling sheepishly under his charges coat. Maybe he'd overdone it.

"Very well," He nodded. "But I suppose you'll at least have dinner with me before going on your way. We'll discuss your schedules and your obligations as well as your resources."

"You want to have dinner with _me_?" Adrien's cheeks colored at how surprised he sounded.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It-it's just, well-" _You haven't had dinner with me since. . . I don't even remember when._

"Do you have prior engagements to attend to, perhaps?"

"No, I-" His green eyes widened. "Marinette!"

" _Excusez moi_?"

"Father, may you excuse me a moment?" With eyebrows furrowed in question, Gabriel nodded. With a sheepish smile, he ducked behind the dining room door.

He unlocked his phone, opening his texting app and clicking on Marinette's number. He brought the phone up to his ear, biting his lip as he heard the dial tone. On the third one, someone picked up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hello, is this Marinette?"

 _"A-Adrien!"_ Something crashed on the other end.

"Marinette? Are you alright?'

 _"Y-yes, of course, yes!"_ She giggled nervously over the line. _"Uh, how can I help you?"_

"Well, I'm sorry to say I'm going to miss dinner."

 _"Oh, okay. . ."_ She sounded a little disappointed.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm still sleeping over," If only he knew how much Marinette blushed on the other end. "I'm just going to be having dinner with my father before he leaves." He couldn't help his happy tone at the end.

 _"Oh, then it's fine!"_ He smiled at Marinette's cheery tone.

"Thank you for understanding, Marinette,"

 _"No problem!"_ She paused. _"But, can I get a little warning when you plan on coming? Please?"_

"Oh, yeah, sure,"

 _"Alright then, I guess I-I'll see you soon, then."_

"Yeah, see you soon." Silence. No end dial tone. "Marinette, are you still there?"

 _"Y-yeah."_

"I thought you'd hang up."

 _"No, you hang up!"_ She giggled. The giggling stopped abruptly. _"I-I mean-! I'd prefer you do that. . . please."_ Adrien's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, okay, yeah sure, goodbye." He hung up rather awkwardly.

He re-entered the room, closing the door behind me. "It would be my pleasure to have dinner with you, Father."

"Please, don't sound so stiff and polite, I feel more like a visitor than your father." Adrien's flushed.

"Yes, Father."

* * *

Dinner went a lot smoother than he had thought. The food was delicious, like always, but it seemed even tastier at the proximity of his father. Gabriel had gone over basic behavior, and behavior outside of the building.

"People are naturally nosy, Adrien, be sure to be exemplary outside. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in magazines and fashion forums. As an Agreste model and son, your image is important," This professional talk was kind of bumming him out. He'd honestly had thought and hoped for some sincere bonding, even if it was short. Some worried nagging would have felt awesome.

"Your credit card has been restocked, and there should be some cash in the suitcase Natalie is organizing,"

"Organizing?!"

"Can't leave you unprepared."

"But-"

"I expect no more than one-thousand dollars to be used on your card, if you go even a cent above, you'll be grounded. That's what the cash is for,"

"Father, about my suitcase-"

"Your sleeping bag will be next to your suitcase, as well as your hygiene products, all the agreed brands you've modeled for,"

"Father-!"

"And I expect a call at least every two days, if Natalie hadn't already informed you," Gabriel rose an eyebrow at his son. Adrien beamed, improvising on his reaction. He didn't want Natalie to get in trouble and it wasn't too hard to look satisfied and. . . happy.

"Yes, Father,"

"Very well," He stood, patting a napkin over his lips. "I'll be back in two weeks, take care." And he did what Adrien had dreamed about for ages. He hugged him. Adrien couldn't remember the last time he had felt so warm and light as he embraced his father back. Well, he did.

It had been when a certain girl had become his friend, his umbrella outstretched and rain pouring. He smiled over his father's shoulder. They'd sure come a long way from then. His father let go first, but that only dampened his mood the smallest bit. With hands behind his back, he looked at his son one more time, nodded, and left the room. The door closed after him.

Plagg flew out of his shirt, hovering over the dinner table. He looked around. "Where's my camembert?" Adrien only chuckled.

* * *

She'd done it. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had rid her room of all things Adrien (and locked them up, of course). Tikki giggled in satisfaction. "Good job, Marinette, I knew you could do it!"

Marinette smiled,"Thanks Tikki!"She climbed up to her bed, spreading her body over it, grinning. "You know, I have a really good feeling about this."

The doorbell rang. Marinette sprung from her bed, thundered down the staircase, stopped at the bottom to check her appearance, and raced to her parent's side at the doorway. She tugged nervously at her pigtails, heart beating wildly. Sabine put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Marinette? You're shaking." Marinette smiled. She felt like she was going to explode.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Okay, Marinette, I expect your best behavior over the course of this break, is that understood?" Marinette nodded at her Dad's prodding. What's the worst that could happen?

Tom opened the door and what seemed like twenty people were on the other side. Marinette's smile faltered.

An elderly woman gave her a large smile. "Were you expecting anyone else, Marinette?"

The young girl composed herself and hugged the lady. "Of course not, Wàipó."

* * *

 **A/N: Wàipó=Grandmother (special thanks to caskett98 for correcting me :) Even google translate has its errors)**

 **Not a very exciting chapter, so I'm sorry for that. . . More of a filler I guess, but here you go. . . C:**


End file.
